Carter Sends Jack An Invitation
by gawilliams
Summary: Carter sends Jack a rather "personal" invitation to come to Atlantis for a visit.
1. Chapter 1

_I wanted to do another story about how Jack got convinced to come back to Atlantis and see Carter. I did one about Christmas that I'm still in the process of writing some chapters for, and I am working on completing the remaining three stories of the Day series. This one is short, but I think a lot of fun that takes advantage of the wicked sense of humor that I think Carter has hidden inside that brilliant mind of hers. She simply waits to bring it out when it will get her what she wants from a certain Major General Jack O'Neill. Hope you all enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**2100 Hours, Living room of Maj. Gen. Jack O'Neill's home, Washington, DC**_

Jack O'Neill settled down on his couch with a beer and some sandwiches. Tonight was a special night. That morning he had received the latest written report from Carter on Atlantis, and as she usually did, she sent along a short video of herself giving a slightly more personal report of what was going on. Those videos were the highlight of his week every week. To make it even better, he would take the disc home and engage the security field around the townhouse so he could watch the disc on his wall mounted 54" plasma screen TV. Nothing beat seeing Carter on that baby, unless it was Carter herself sitting next to him watching the Simpson's or fishing. Now that Carter was in command of Atlantis, and nominally out of his chain of command due to the oversight of the IOA on the Ancient City, he was giving serious thought to asking Carter if there was a chance for them after all these years.

Grabbing the remote, he pressed play and when the image on the screen popped up, he promptly sprayed the beer in his mouth across the room. Right there in living color was Carter in the bathroom of her quarters. _**NAKED!!!**_

"_Hi, Jack,_" Carter said with a wide smile as she faced the camera, obviously one of those self-propelled anti-gravity camera sensors that had been discovered. "_I wanted to make sure to have the video ready before the next transmission, and unfortunately the only time I had was right now as I take a bath and wash away the grime of the day. Hope you don't mind,_" she said as she stepped into the tub, the camera sensor following her movement and giving him a very good frontal view from slightly above.

"Oh my GOD!" Jack said out loud as he instantly felt Junior coming to full attention. _And she was worried he might mind this,_ he snorted to himself. His eyes were taking in the complete image of Carter naked. Hotness personified took on a whole new meaning.

"_Good,_" Carter said as she took a simple sponge and squirted some liquid soap on it. She slowly ran the sponge up her left arm, a sigh being released form her lips. "_I love taking a bath, don't you Jack? There's just something about being submerged in hot water that is so arousing. I can already feel my nipples getting hard and, just between us, I'm getting wet just thinking about being in this bath knowing you're watching me. The only thing better would be sharing this bath with you, letting you use this sponge on me to wash every inch of my body. Is that what you want, Jack? To be able to touch me? To find out what turns me on? What makes me shudder in tense arousal as I near orgasm? I'll tell you what. I'm going to film me bathing myself, and also shaving my legs and pussy, so that when you finally decide to come visit me, we can share a bath together and you can do all the things you'll be watching me do on this video. Do you like that idea?_" she purred sinfully.

"I'll be your love slave for life," Jack said out loud, caught up in the most incredible voyeuristic experience he'd ever had. He made a mental note to clear his schedule for the next week and gate to Atlantis the next fucking day.

For the next hour Jack watched as Carter spent time washing her entire body, spending time on the best bits with some pretty damn good commentary. His favorite two were "_Spend a lot of time on my breasts as I have very sensitive nipples, Jack and if you do it right I can have an orgasm simply __from washing my breasts_" and then later on when she said "_when you get to my clit, Jack, remember slow circular motions will drive me wild._" He made sure that those two bits of advice were firmly embedded in his memory for all time.

"_And now I need to shave,_" Carter said with a sexy smile at the camera.

Jack watched as she gathered what she needed. It appeared that she had a light pink women's razor, the kind he always saw advertised on television for more sensitive skin, and a bottle of something that he assumed was a lotion or cream. She also had a couple of wash cloths at her side.

"_Now remember, Jack, it's this razor for my legs and pubic hair,_" she told him with a shake of her finger at the camera. "_If you mess up and use a different razor that gives me razor burn, especially between my legs, when you come visit and I let you shave me, I will so kick your ass!_" she warned him.

"Duly noted, Carter," he said out loud even though this was a video. Despite all the pornos he'd seen in his life, and the various strippers in the clubs at bachelor parties he'd attended, this was easily the hottest damn thing he'd ever seen.

"_I also use a shaving lotion instead of a cream as it gives a smoother feel to my skin than the ordinary creams do,_" she continued informing him.

Jack continued to watch as she proceeded to spend time working the lotion onto one long, gorgeous leg, lifting it out of the water and admiring it as she did so. He wanted nothing more than to be there right then with a front row seat to this show!

"_What do you think of my legs, Jack?_" she asked. _"Are they too long? Too muscular? I think you should let me know the next time you see them and can inspect my body in person._"

"Oooh a full body inspection of Carter!" Jack crowed. He was mesmerized as she gently shaved her long leg, giving him a tantalizing view of her pussy as she did so. Life was so fucking unfair in his opinion. He had put aside the possibility of them being together because of a set of regs that neither of them believed in, and now that it was possible for them to be together, she was in an entirely different fucking galaxy!

"_Now that I've finished my legs, I'm ready to start on my pubic hair,_" Carter said as she rinsed her legs off slowly, giving the most tantalizing views of her legs as she could while doing so. She then shuffled up on the edge of the tub and spread her legs, showing off "The Promised Land" as Jack decided to call her pussy from that moment on. His eyes widened as he saw for the first time the little surprise he hadn't expected. "_As you can see, I keep my labia shaved, Jack, and leave a neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair above my slit. I ordinarily use a depilatory on that sensitive skin, but I'm going to demonstrate how to shave me there and if you are good at copying that when you come visit me, then you can do it more often._"

Jack kept his eyes riveted to the scene as for the next fifteen minutes he watched her shave her labia and then the edges of the neat little patch above "The Promised Land." He was definitely memorizing this. The idea that Carter wanted him to do her intimate shaving when he was around was worth the added strain to his mental faculties. Hell, anything having to do with Carter was worth the added mental strain! Then a glorious sight appeared. Carter stood up and stepped from the tub, water running down her curves and dips in small rivulets. She took a white fluffy towel and slowly dried herself off, then let the towel fall to the floor.

"_So what do you think?_" Carter asked as she did a slow turn revealing a full 360 degrees of her body to the cameras eye, and Jack's, too! "_If you liked what you saw, and want an in person repeat performance, with full participation rights, then all you have to do is come to Atlantis for a visit, Jack. Pleasant dreams!_" she said with her mega watt smile and the the camera shut off.

Come for a visit? Damn straight he was coming for a visit. He was going to get the President on the horn bright and early the next morning and then beam over to the SGC where he would immediately gate to Midway and then, after that dull ass 24 hour waiting period, gate the rest of the way to Atlantis. Once there it was his mission to get up close and personal with "The Promised Land" and make up for the last ten and a half years of being a fucking idiot, especially by not scotching her thing with Shanahan the second she showed up in the elevator humming! He still wanted to hurl every time he thought of her year with that fucking pansy.

_**Two days later, 1300 Hours, City of Atlantis, Main Control Room**_

__Colonel Sam Carter was standing in front of the Gate waiting for whoever was arriving via the Midway Station. No one was scheduled for another week, and that was via the Daedalus, not the Gate. The last thing she expected was what she saw, despite the fact that she had sent him a rather X-rated invitation two days before. Major General Jack O'Neill, in his dress blues and all his ribbons, stepped through the Gate holding a small duffel and a briefcase.

"General!" she said in a shocked tone.

Jack smiled mischievously. "Hey, Carter!" he said loudly. "I hear that Atlantis has some awesome bathtubs. Any chance I can make use of one while I enjoy a vacation here?"

Carters jaw fell a couple of centimeters and she blushed a deep red. "Uh...," she struggled for a reply.

"And that question you asked me?" he went on, doing his damnedest to embarrass her a bit.

"Question?" she stammered, trying to fathom what he was trying to do to her.

"Yeah, those two anatomy questions you asked me," he grinned. "The answer is: Perfection."

Her eyes widened as she realized he was talking about her legs and how she kept her pubic hair shaped and shaved.

"You are so going to get your ass kicked, Sir," she hissed in complete embarrassment, hoping that the people in the control room had no idea what they could possibly be talking about.

Jack leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Before or after I show off my grooming skill?" he asked with a wink. "Or better yet, after we get married?" he asked as he pressed a small box in her hand that he'd taken out of his pocket as he leaned over her.

Sam's eyes widened even further as she held up the box and opened it to find an engagement ring: a single diamond set in a platinum ring. Nothing fancy, but it was perfect. She looked up at him and met his gaze. "I know just the tub for you to use, General," she said as she closed the ring box and indicated that she should follow her. "And your grooming services better be perfect, General, or the honeymoon will be spent at a science symposium!" she warned.

"I aim to please, Carter," he told her as they walked out the side door to the main corridor, leaving the people in the control room to wonder what the hell had just happened, and what had brought the sudden brilliant smile to Colonel Carter's face.

_A/N: Well what do you think? Should I write one more chapter to this one, or leave it as a one shot? I originally thought of this as a one off piece, but the way I ended it almost begs for one more chapter. Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's a short transition chapter to lead into the bathtub scene. I figured that Jack would be so worked up about having Carter in front of him "in the flesh" so to speak, that he'd need a bit of an "appetizer" before the friendly soak begins. Maybe a bit crude, but I'm a guy, so I figure I'm slightly entitled to a bit of being a pervert, as my former girlfriend teasingly told me on occasion. The next chapter will be Jack's reward._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"So just how many times have you watched that disc?" Sam asked with a bit of a knowing smile on her face as they entered her quarters.

Jack paused a moment as he took in the quarters that Sam had, and also wondered how the hell he could answer that question and not come across as a dirty old man. He decided that honesty was the best policy considering that this was Carter. "Over and over again until I had it memorized," he admitted, not telling her that he watched it one more time right before calling the President so that his resolve wouldn't falter.

"So most of the night, huh?" Sam teased.

"Pretty much," he reluctantly admitted. Yeah he was a pervert, but this was Carter he was perving over, so he couldn't feel too bad about that. All that incredible flesh danced in his memory. Those legs, her breasts, and her totally _**AWESOME**_ six! Yes, definitely a dirty old man, and he loved every sinful second of it.

"I take it you liked your invitation?" she questioned with another knowing look that raked over his Dress Blues clad body, stopping for a second at his midsection where not even his jacket could entirely hide the growing bulge.

"Best invitation I ever received, Carter," Jack told her as he watched her pull the band out of her pony tail and her hair hung loose. "DAMN you look HOT with your hair long," he told her, Junior giving a nice jump of approval. These Dress Blues pants were getting pretty tight!

Sam unzipped her top and pulled it off, revealing the tank top she was wearing underneath. She wished she had known that Jack was coming. If she had, then she would have foregone the bra for the day to give him a bit more of a treat when removing her tunic.

"So what was your favorite part?" she asked in a sexy voice. She kicked off her boots and unzipped her pants, noting that his eyes were glued to her hands as she did so.

Jack swallowed what little saliva he had left in his mouth. "Uh, that's a tough one, Carter," he replied, not really knowing the answer to her question. He'd loved every damn seconds of the thing.

"Well how about when I was washing my breasts and gave myself a small orgasm?" she questioned. She pulled down her pants and tossed them to the side, leaving her in her tank and panties.

"That was good," Jack managed to croak out as he took in the sight. He swore to himself that if someone interrupted them he would _so _be kicking some serious ass.

"Or how about when I shaved my legs?" she continued, pulling her tank over her head and tossing it on the pile of clothes, leaving her in bra and panties. Thank God she'd put on a sexy bra and panty set that morning. It was her one concession to her femininity while on duty.

"I never thought it would be possible to be jealous of a damn razor until that moment," Jack told her as he sucked in his breath at the sight.

Sam chuckled as she reached behind her and undid her bra, slowly letting it slide off her arms revealing her full breasts to his gaze. "No need to be jealous of that, Jack," she teased. "Now my vibrator is another thing. You may want to make sure that your grooming skills and lovemaking skills are really up to snuff if you want to end any sort of comparisons."

"I'm good to go, Carter...," his voice trailed off as she hooked her thumbs in her panties and pulled them down, turning to give him a view from behind as she bent over to remove them, somewhat like a stripper would in one of those clubs. "Please tell me this isn't a dream," he pleaded with her, and silently prayed to the Big Guy upstairs.

Sam laughed out loud. She was enjoying this. While she'd always been a bit outgoing when she had a sex life, this was much more so than usual. She not only was pleasing the man she was with, but she was really enjoying this buildup, too. Probably even more than Jack was if the moisture pooling between her legs was any indication.

"No dream, Jack," she told him as she moved close and deftly unbuttoned his tunic and drew it over his shoulders. Leaving the shirt on, she sank down and undid his belt, and pants, pulling them, and his boxers down to his ankles, aiming her gaze on his impressive cock which was now fully erect in front of her only inches from her face, and better yet, her lips. She reached up, though, and patted his stomach, taking note of the extra padding that was there these days. "We need to work on this Jack," she told him as she grasped his erection, stroking it lightly. With her other hand, she grasped his scrotum and began to massage his balls lovingly. "I'll have Dr. Keller work out a diet for you and an exercise regimen for when you get back to DC."

Jack looked down at her in horror. "Diet??? Exercise??? Carter!!!" he squeaked.

"I expect my man to be fit and trim, Jack," she purred as she took a swipe with her tongue across the head of his engorged penis. "Besides, it shouldn't be too difficult for a Special Forces trained stud like you," she added, pushing his buttons a bit, enjoying teasing him. She did want to discuss his health, as he had gained some weight, but she also knew he was in excellent shape if his experience here a year before against the Replicators was anything to go by. There were some excellent Spec Ops soldiers she knew that wouldn't have been able to stay hidden and also reconnoiter like Jack had.

"Stud?" Jack asked as he glommed onto the one word that would stroke his ego really well right then.

"Definitely," she murmured as she slid his cock into her warm mouth, taking him in a much as she possibly could.

"JESUS!!!" Jack groaned loudly. This was unbelievably hot! Carter was on her knees in front of him giving him a blowjob! He made a definite note to return the favor in the very near future. Now he was trying to figure out how not to explode too quick. He'd overheard Carter and their late friend Doc Fraiser once complain about how some guys, especially younger men, came to quick. Now while he had never had any trouble with premature ejaculation in his whole life, this was Carter who was going down on him right at that moment and he wasn't sure his track record was all that secure anymore. Even imagining their old CO, George Hammond, in a pink tutu wasn't helping stave off the impending tidal wave.

Sam pulled him out of her mouth and steadily stroked him lightly with her hand so that he could pull back a bit from the precipice. She'd always enjoyed going down on a guy, and had always fantasized of doing so with Jack. This being the first time made her want to draw it out as much as possible and enjoy it all the more.

"Enjoying that, Jack?" she purred as she looked up at him.

"Hell yes!" he practically shouted. "Where the hell did you learn that?" he demanded. Then he changed his tune. "Forget I asked that. I don't want to know," he told her.

Sam chuckled. She had the distinct feeling that Jack would not want to hear of any of the men she'd been with in her life, particularly the ones since she'd met him almost eleven years ago. There'd been no one since Pete, even though she'd been asked out a number of times by various good looking men. She'd come to realize she'd made a serious mistake in dating Pete and almost marrying him, so she'd decided after that that she was done with any casual sex, and also dating until either she or Jack got up the courage to be with each other. Looking up at him, she was questioning the wisdom of drawing this out. She wanted him in the tub with his sensual hands all over her. The blowjob was a fantasy fulfillment, as well as a way to ensure that Jack would last a long time once they really started the party.

"I wouldn't think so," she chided him as she took him back in her mouth and created a powerful suction, letting her free hand fondle his balls while one finger reached down and rubbed his prostate through his perineum, increasing his arousal.

"FUCK!!!!!!" Jack yelled as his orgasm exploded, sending a large amount of semen into Carter's extremely talented mouth. He felt her swallowing rapidly as she kept him in her mouth, doing some incredible things with her tongue.

Sam released him when he had softened and then she stood up, wiping her chin and mouth off with the back of her hand. She'd definitely enjoyed that, and by the boneless way Jack was standing there, he had too. The glazed look in his eyes was also a dead giveaway. She winked at him and then turned, heading towards the bathroom.

"Where ya goin' Carter???" Jack demanded in a shocked voice that screamed 'please don't let this be all there is!' in it's silent subtext.

Sam halted at the door and looked over her shoulder with a sultry look, eying Jack with his pants and boxers around his ankles and his dress blues uniform shirt still on and buttoned. He looked adorably sexy like that, especially knowing that she had just given him a fabulous blowjob, if she said so herself.

"I thought you asked about a bath, Jack," she said sexily. "The bathroom's in here and I'm going in for a long soak and hopefully a sampling of your 'grooming services.' So are you going to just stand there, or join me in the tub?" she asked.

He stepped out of his pants and rushed to her side. "I think it's tie for me to be up close and personal with the Promised Land," he said as he ushered her delightfully naked body into the bathroom.

_"The Promised Land?"_ Sam asked as the door slid shut.

_A/N: Good, bad? Let me know. I'm working on the third chapter and should have it ready the day after tomorrow. Next up: the bathtub scene. After that, one more chapter. Enjoy. Gregg._


End file.
